


A Team

by Depressing_Fanfiction



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: AHFEFUOEF, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Bullying, Eventual Fluff, Fluff sometimes, M/M, MUCH TRIGGER WARNING, Mute!Phil, Prostitution, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sad, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Prostitution, YOU'RE NOT ALONE ILY, You Will Be Found, vv angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-27 17:50:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13253475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depressing_Fanfiction/pseuds/Depressing_Fanfiction
Summary: There’s this boy, one he’s been warned about. And yet, so many coincidences brought them together. Mute!Phil TW// Underage Prostitution, Underage drug addiction, really sad, Self harm__________________





	1. Prologue

There are so many coincidences, so many  _ chances _ that lead us to where we are today. But the biggest coincidence that ever happened to me was Dan Howell. I was mute, and he was a kid that went to my new school, with brown hair and chocolate eyes. They’d long gone dull, bags weighing a burden on him. His mouth, which I suspected used to crinkle at the corners and reveal dimples had been in a firm line since the first day I saw him. 

 

I met him formally in an alley. I’d seen him in school before I just never spoke to him. We’ve made eye contact a few times before those endless brown eyes turned back to the teacher. But then, as I was walking to the store to get a quick snap, chips I think, I saw him against the wall, a much older man’s mouth attached to his neck. The man slipped money into his pockets. His clothes barely covered anything, the oversized gray hoodie and tight black jeans I usually saw, were swapped for short blue shorts, as well as a black crop top, showing off his concave and narrow stomach. 

 

I took a step toward him, but he shook his head, pleading me with those beautiful eyes to walk away. So I did. The newly acquired information seemed to be burning holes in my skull, but I’d decided to ignore it. 

 

I thought he’d forgotten about the whole event, because in all of our joined classes the next day, he just ignored me like usual. But then, at the end of the day, he walked up to me, stares and whispers following as he walked toward me, his bruised neck on display and his head looking at the floor as if it was the most intriguing and intricate thing in the world. I heard a whisper, “Poor mute kid, Howell’s probably gonna hit on ‘im. Fucking slut…”

 

He looked up when he got to me though, with those bright brown eyes and beautiful lips, saying, “About what you saw yesterday”, in a clear voice, “Just forget it, alright? It’s not what you think it is I swear. And thanks for not intervening by the way, that wouldn’t of ended well.”

 

I wanted to reply so bad, I was almost trying to force my voice out, but it just wasn’t working. As usual.

 

I felt a pang of guilt, despite what he was saying. “Okay, that’s all. Bye…”, he murmured. He walked away and I felt my mouth open to stop him, but I  _ couldn’t talk,  _ so I stayed silent and watched his retreating form as it walked out the school doors. 

 

That’s one of my first regrets. Because there are so many things I could’ve done to prevent what happened the next day. See, after Dan walked away and was out the doors, one of the most popular boys walked up to me, asking, “What was that about? Howell try to sell you ‘services’?”, he raised his eyebrows and I felt my stomach turn, but I just nervously looked away.

 

“Holy shit… Hey everyone! Howell’s a prostitute!”, he shouted, loud enough for the majority of the school to hear. I looked around, my eyebrows furrowing as a few strictly religious kids scoffed, already whispering in voices that weren’t quite quiet about the disgrace of a boy, as they worded it.

 

I wanted so bad to scream, to tell them that ‘No! That’s not what was happening at all!’

 

But I couldn’t.

 

I can’t. 

  
And I  _ hate  _ that.


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW// Underage prostitution, implied cheating, bullying, and drug use
> 
> You are not alone <3

  
Dan’s POV

The first thing I heard when I got to school the next day, was a large crowd of people yelling at me, “You slut! Fucking kill yourself!”, among other creative phrases. I felt this thing in my chest, weighing down and yet traveling to my throat at the same time and cutting off any chance I had at talking, because how did they know? The only person that found out was- Oh. Phil Lester.

I didn’t confront him. Maybe past me would’ve, but now I just wanted to retreat into the shadows. So I tried my hardest to get through the barricade of students, my head facing down like it had when I thanked… Him for not intervening. But look where it got me. I thought for once that someone would give me something to work with, maybe a mutual agreement to keep something that would change my life if it got out in secret. But no.

I avoided those azure eyes that I’d looked up at thankfully just yesterday as I walked by. I could tell he was struggling, his hands were clenching and unclenching but his words weren’t coming. So I kept walking.

Before I knew it, I had been slammed against a locker as some kid wearing way too many crosses pulled out a black marker and drew an ‘A’ on my forehead, people looking and laughing. Finally, though, my shame ended, because the bell rang. They scurried off to their homerooms ignoring me. As usual. When I thought the hall was empty, I slid down the lockers and sat down, throwing my head back to look at the ceiling. I felt the familiar burn in my eyes, trying desperately to hold my tears back.

I sniffled a few times before I felt someone sit down next to me, then another person, and one person in front of me. “I’m sorry.”, one said. I couldn’t help the tears then, and they slid out freely. In shame I hid my head in my knees, “It’s not your fault.”, I replied. I slowly rose my head to see blue eyes staring back at me, two other people sitting beside me like I thought.

I recognized them immediately, but instead of bringing it up I quickly turned to see who the others were. I knew them all. PJ Liguori, Chris Kendall, and Phil Lester. Me, Chris, and PJ had been friends all those years ago, up until it happened. Phil, I assumed, join this year and blended in with their group. “You guys should go to class. I’m fine.”

Phil started to rapidly move his hands, making gestures and more. He shook his head rapidly. “Sign language… He’s basically saying ‘No.’ And he’s right because we’re not leaving you here. People are dicks.”, Chris spoke.

PJ and Phil nodded determinedly. “It’s fine though. They’re right.”, I said with a humorless chuckle, and suddenly it felt like the bruises on my neck became even more prominent. I knew they knew, so I truly didn’t understand why they still insisted on sitting there. “They’re not. They have no right to do what they’re doing.”, PJ assured me. Instead of replying, I rubbed at the ‘A’ on my forehead. “Scarlet letter. Pretty fucking creative, really.”

Phil began to move his hands around again, in what I assumed was sign language. Chris translated, “Scarlet letter? What’s that?”, before he bit his lip nervously. “It’s basically a letter of shame. It was used in a book called the Scarlet Letter, where the cheating wife was marked with an A for adultery.”, I explained quietly.

I sighed, before getting up slowly. “You guys should get to class. I’m gonna… I don’t know. Either way, thanks and I’ll see ‘ya later.”, I said with a small smile. Phil grabbed my arm before I could start to walk away though, looking at me with helpless eyes and signing again. PJ translated this time, “Are you sure? We can stay-”

“Really, I’m fine.”, I said, adding what I hoped was a convincing upbeat tone to my voice. Instead, they just looked a bit discouraged. But before they could stop me, I started walking away, grabbing my stuff and hiding in the bathroom until next period began.

Once I got in there, I looked in the mirror at the large black letter on my forehead, standing out on my pale skin. I grabbed a paper towel and wet it, hoping to get some of the marker off. But as I dragged and dabbed the mark furiously, it wouldn’t come off. So I determined the attempt futile. “The fucking Scarlet Letter.”, I muttered, chuckling a bit. That’s when somebody else walked in, and I realized my hell was far from over. I felt myself be pushed into a stall, kicked and punched as the boy spoke, “You’re a fucking whore, Howell. And only 16. No wonder your parents left you. Your whole house is probably constantly filled with sex. Your brothers probably fuck for money too, poor retards. Probably have so many STDs, you slut.”

I wasn’t strong enough to fight him, as I recognized the boy to be captain of the football team, so I tried to block out all of his hurtful words, failing in the end. I didn’t and still don’t know why they felt the need to hate on me for the fact that I have to resort to something like this for money when their rich parents just give them money whenever they want. `I was jealous in the end, So incredibly jealous.

When the boy left and the bell rang, I picked up myself and my belongings, and walked to my second-period class, noticing that there were more glares than usual. I could already tell that everyone had heard about the freshest piece of gossip one way or another. And it didn’t surprise me that when I went to every class, people were staring at me and glaring heavily.

But what did surprise me was when the same people walked by my side to lunch, chatting and smiling and understanding Phil’s hands with fluency. I walked, listening when PJ or Chris translated but not talking or responding. When they sat at their table and Phil pat the empty spot next for me to sit, I finally spoke, “I don’t think I should. Stuff’ll go around… Rumors and things.”, I couldn’t bear the thought of people speaking about any of them negatively, they were too nice for that.

But Phil just shook his head and let me sit, smiling broadly. That’s when the conversation began. I don’t remember smiling that much for forever. They were just so interesting, so comforting. They didn’t leave me out, they made me feel like we’d been best friends forever. They liked what I did too, so I was never left wondering what they were talking about. It was truly perfect.

But like all good days, they come to an end.

I couldn’t just avoid working because of I’d had a good day, I couldn’t do that considering that my earnings were basically the only thing that provided us with income. So I did, but it wasn't like usual. Once he saw me on the street corner, leaning against the wall, he gave me money and told me what he wanted, he pushed me roughly into the building, and dragged me to an empty room, shoving me into the wall and biting at my neck while yanking down the shorts I was forced to wear. At this point I was remembering what I’d heard when I joined this job, “You may get a few… Rough clients. Unfortunately, that’s just a part of the job. You will, however, get paid a bit extra from the money I make.”, my boss spoke. There was such a gentle aura about him, despite what his job entailed.

But the man was ruthless, only listening to me when I forced him to put on the condom. All I remember from it was my screaming and the pain. It hurt more than my first time did, and that was very rough. He ignored my basic needs and kept getting rougher and rougher, and it seemed he was into heavy sadism. I was beyond scared and unwilling, but I kept on reminding myself that we needed the money.I couldn’t risk the punishment that would come when I denied a customer service. It seemed endless though, it went on for longer than I was supposed to be at work for.

I’d finally gotten home maybe two hours late. I’d had to fix myself up, spending extra time on covering the marks and working extra hard on getting myself up and walking. When I got out, I knew I looked shitty when my boss handed me money with a pitiful and sorry look on his face as he hugged me. A few of my friends frowned as they were dragged off with men gripping tightly onto a variety of body parts. When I arrived, my siblings launched at me with questions and worried faces. Callum, my younger brother, shoved dinner into my hands. Oliver, my older brother, pulled me tight to his chest while lecturing me on never worrying him like that again.

When they’d calmed down and I’d come up with some excuse for why I was late, we all sat on the couch and talked, Callum cradling my head and Oliver letting me rest my legs on him. And they wouldn’t let me go until I finished the whole bowl of food, along with another one.

The next morning when I got to school, my newly acquired friends looked worriedly at me. I already knew it was because of the deep bags under my more-dull-than-normal-and-practically-dead eyes. Also because of the slight limp in my walk, which had received a few more taunts and whistles throughout the day. Phil started to write rapidly on a piece of notebook paper, Chris and PJ glaring at the wolf-whistlers. The paper read neatly, ‘What happened? Are you still doing that? It’s dangerous! Do you need help? A hospital? The nurse? Are you alright? Also, you need to learn sign language.’

I just sent him a small smile, trying to ignore the way his bright, oh-so-bright, blue eyes looked deeply and angrily into mine. I almost felt boring to him. I had plain brown eyes and brown hair, with tan skin. But, Phil, he was another story. His shining and light blue eyes combined with his pitch-black-probably-dyed hair stood so perfectly in contract to his almost translucent pale skin. I’d only noticed I was staring when PJ snapped his fingers in front of my face and Chris said, with a fake gasp, “Does Dan fancy Phil?”

That made both me and Phil brush amazingly, and I almost reached out to brush the red that stood against his pale skin. Perfection. He was amazing, Phil.

“Whatever, if I’m correct… You and PJ seem quite close.”, I said with a teasing tone and a raised eyebrow. PJ looked back at me with a smirk before pecking Chris on the lips, making the brunette blush furiously. Phil rolled his eyes, smiling at me. He wrote, ‘Anyways… Are you okay? I’m serious!’, and put on this adorable angry face. “I’m fine.”, with a smile.

The bell rang, and I wandered off to my next class. The teacher looked at me with a question in his eyes, before brushing it off and letting me sit down without question. I did gratefully, but not before I heard a scoff coming from the girl who sat near me. “Hey, homewrecker. I heard you fucked with some guy’s husband.”, as she rose a perfectly trimmed eyebrow. I was confused, before I realized that her father had come a few weeks before, and also heard from some of my friends at work that the wife had found out and left. “I-I didn’t know-”

“I hope you know that my mother left. And my dad’s job was never enough to make us the necessary amount of money. So thanks.”

I tried to stay silent, clenching and unclenching my fists, before I snapped, “I hope you know that I’m doing all I can to keep me and my brothers afloat. Y’know, since my parents left? And I hope you know that I’m still struggling to make money and that no, despite what you’ve heard, they are not involved, nor do they know. But whatever. I’m sorry.”

She looked shocked, despite not responding. I saw her boyfriend look at me angrily through the corner of his eye. I ignored and slumped into my seat, trying not to let myself pay attention to the small whispers coming from a few girls and boys, about how they’d ‘teach me a lesson’ after school. Sitting and struggling through the lesson, along with everyone, I finally got to lunch. Phil looked at me pitifully, before PJ said, “We heard about what happened first period…”

“It’s not important. Let’s just talk about something else.”, I whispered. Chris smiled a bit, starting up a conversation about some video game.

The moment school ended, I was dragged outside and against the stone wall by 4 girls and 3 guys. They started to kick and punch at me, saying the familiar phrases. I felt bad to be honest because I did ruin the girl’s family. But still. I needed the money.

It stopped maybe 20 minutes later, and a boy came up to me. He held out this bag of white powder and brought me to a corner.

That’s when my whole life changed.

Phil’s P.O.V

In my opinion, Dan was odd. He was someone you wanted so badly in your life, and you could tell when he wanted you too. And yet, he let almost nobody in.

And that was particularly bad for me. Because I’d begun to fall in love with those brown eyes and curly brown hair. He was thin, too thin. I wanted to cradle him and feed him in a totally non-kink way. He was so sweet and when he got into a conversation, he held so much energy and passion. It seemed to burn like fire in those beautiful eyes.

I did question, however, if it was smart of me to let myself fall so in love with him in the few days we’d formally known each other. So I’d decided to get to know him better. I approached him the day after the encounter with those jerks. He looked at me brightly, smiling. I wrote on a piece of paper, ‘I was wondering if maybe later today we could hang out? At your place or mine? It’s up to you.’. I saw him read over it, and his eyes widened a bit. “That’d be nice… But, like, you know. I have work after school.”, he looked down and looked a bit ashamed. I shook my head and wrote, ‘After? It doesn’t have to be at my place. Could be at yours?’

He nodded, “Yeah! Okay. Wanna come to mine at maybe… 7? It’s Friday so you know…”

I nodded back and he told me his address, which I scrawled down. I did notice that his eyes were a bit red and that his fingers were twitching and moving around a bit. He also seemed to have more of an excited air to him as he spoke, “I only live with my brothers at home, and we don’t quite have the best home. There’s not much to do, so we’ll probably end up talking to them and stuff. They’re fun though. My older brother’s Oliver. He’s 19. And my younger brother, Callum is 14. They’re sweet. And fun, did I mention that yet? I’m sorry if you get bored, you can leave if you do really. I’d get it. I’d understand. I get bored too, but whatever. An-”

That’s when I cut him off with a shake of my head, I wrote, ‘It’s fine. So 7 and 243 Mercury Lane?”

He nodded. And just like that, he was gone. I felt the urge to protect him. He seemed like an angel when you really got to know him. But it was like his wings weren’t working. Like the weight of the world were rested on them and some higher power was glaring teasingly as they stepped on his shoulder. So I followed him. He walked into a building, and against my better judgment, I walked in after him. He was walking into a room, and then the door clothes. I saw a few people in compromising positions around me. A man walked up to me saying, “Oh, hello there. Usually, people go to corners but… Hi. I presume you know who you want?”

I just nodded dumbly, starting to sign with my hands before he looked at me confused. He held up a finger, grabbing a pen and a notepad. Smiling gratefully, I wrote down, ‘Does Dan still work here?’. He nodded and pointed me to the room Dan had just walked into. “You’ll have to pay first. How much do you plan on doing? For an hour it’s 30. And then for another, it’s 60. Goes on like that. If you want him for his whole shift then it’s 150.” I pulled out my wallet and handed over 150, biting my lip. “Alright. He’s all yours. But… please be a bit gentle. Just had some- Nevermind.”

He handed me a few condoms and I started to walk in the direction of Dan’s room. I knocked, and he opened it up in the same clothes as the day I’d seen him in the alleyway. The look on his face was unreadable, but mostly confusion. The man I’d spoken to before walked to us, telling him, “All your shift.”, with a small frown. Dan nodded dumbly, pulling me into the room and closing the door. It was silent before he asked, “What are you doing here?”. He still had this aura to him, of energy.

I chewed on my lip, grabbing a pen and paper from a table on the side of the room. ‘I followed you.’, I wrote. I guiltily looked at him. He blankly looked at me. “Did you pay for the whole shift?”. I nodded. “Well, then you’re getting what you paid for. Nothing else…”

He crawled into my lap, straddling me. “Do you want what you paid for?”, he asked in a seductive voice. I gulped as I felt my pants tighten. I wrote, ‘Dan, wait. We don’t have to. We can just talk.’. “Phil…”, he said in the same tone, but gentler, “Do you want what you paid for. I can’t if you don’t consent to this.”. I nodded because I really did. I just didn’t know if he fully did. He nodded back, rocking his hips down into mine, gently at first. I let myself let out a small gasp. He guided my hands to his petite hips, his small hands resting on my shoulders. Before I could stop myself, my lips were on his neck.

Before I could stop myself, I used what I paid for.

Him.

 

 

 

 


End file.
